


perfection isn’t necessary

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink and Aoba spend time quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfection isn’t necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayuukang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuukang/gifts).



Aoba was if anything but determined to braid Mink’s hair but found some frustration building when the braid began to come apart. By taking out the braid and starting on an entirely new one, Aoba solved this particular problem. Still, he faced an entirely new problem of being able to finish a braid without messing up halfway through.

The feather lay beside Aoba on the bed, waiting to be put into Mink’s hair. Aoba finished the braid on this attempt and tried to quell the feelings that swelled up inside him as he looked at the result.

He had wanted to braid Mink’s hair for a while now but had just worked up the nerve to ask. Mink seemed confused (as well as surprised) by the request, though happy to oblige and let Aoba attempt to braid his hair.

“How’d I do?” Aoba asked, chewing nervously at his bottom lip. He reached for the small mirror he laid out on the bed. The wait for Mink’s response was agonizing but eventually he did answer his question.

A small smirk played on Mink’s lips as he observed the braid in the mirror. “It’s messy but it will do.”

Aoba began to pout because he had really tried to get the braid just right. It seemed like he had failed—even if Mink would not look at it that way. “I wanted to braid your hair like you braid mine. I…” A faint blush stained his cheeks as Aoba’s voice trailed off. He loved spending time with Mink and this was one of many ways to do it.

“Mm, I understand.” Mink leaned forward, cupping Aoba’s cheek in his right hand. He drew his face close and kissed him gently—at first. The kiss grew more passionate, Aoba sighing softly in content against Mink’s lips.

He placed his hands on Mink’s shoulders and gave a firm push. It was a silent plea for the older man to lay down, which he did after some prodding. Aoba hummed his appreciation and attempted to deepen the kiss, when a hand slid up his shirt. 

Mink’s thumb brushed over his nipple before giving it a gentle tweak. It broke Aoba’s concentration and elicited a cry of surprise from his lips. “M-Mink…” He was straddling Mink’s lap, his growing erection pressing against his thigh. When Mink started to tease his other nipple he reached out and grasped his hand. “Let me,” Aoba said, the confidence building within him.

The confidence was sometimes far and in-between but it had grown in the time he had been living with Mink who was, of course, only more than happy to oblige. He tugged at Mink’s clothes, kissing him continuously as he pulled them off one by one. Aoba had no trouble taking off his nightclothes, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor.

They were both naked now with no layers between them. Aoba pressed their bodies together, whimpering when his cock brushed against Mink’s cock. He broke the kiss, struggling to make eye contact with Mink because the hesitation sometimes made its way to the surface—especially during moments like this.

“Mink… ahh…” Aoba had not noticed Mink reaching for the cream on the nightstand or slicking his fingers with the substance until one slickened finger breached his entrance. It was closely followed by a second. “W-what?”

He squeaked this out when he felt a third finger join the second and first. Aoba clenched around the fingers inside him, back arching. Mink had brushed against that spot and then he did it again.

“Please, Mink… ah… enough!” Aoba clung to Mink as his cock replaced his fingers. There was a brief twinge of pain, followed by a slight burning sensation but it did not last long.

The pleasure was all encompassing, causing Aoba to cling to Mink. Aoba had wound his arms around his neck, his breath hitching while Mink continued to fuck him. In the beginning when he first started living with Mink, Aoba had been shy about vocalizing his pleasure. This was not the case anymore.

Aoba came with a cry, thumbing a finder over the disheveled braid in Mink’s hair. The braid had come undone in certain parts with the feather laying on a corner of the bed. He could not help the pout as he attempted to smooth out the said braid.

“The braid is ruined,” Aoba murmured, his head resting against Mink’s chest.

“Aoba, you can redo the braid.”

His eyes lit up. “Mink…” Aoba whispered, trying to stifle a yawn while struggling to roll off Mink.”

Mink caught his hand before it could reach the braid. “Can’t it wait until tomorrow? We’re both tired.”

“And whose fault is that?” Aoba grumbled, the faint pink staining his cheeks once again. It took away from the miffed expression on his face. “Tomorrow then.”

Aoba was up first. He refused to get up right away but then his eyes widened. The braid needed to be redone because of it coming out during their previous night’s activities. It was important that he finish the braid.

The first braid was not successful but Aoba was determined to try again. He began slowly at first, guiding the three different strands of hair together as best he could. This attempt worked and caused Aoba to give a small smile of satisfaction.

“Already getting to work?” Mink asked his voice laced with sleep and a mixture of amusement. It was small but Aoba could detect tiny traces of it.

“Almost finished actually,” Aoba responded. He slipped the feather into the braid and ran his thumb over it again. “We match.”

Mink tugged Aoba back down onto the bed, pressing his lips against one of the braids in Aoba’s hair. “Rest, it’s still early and we don’t have to go into town today.”

Aoba curled up closer to Mink, happy at the prospect of spending some of the morning in bed with Mink. He closed his eyes, and was quickly lulled back into a light sleep. Part of it was because he felt accomplished but also just because he was with Mink.


End file.
